


A Tempting Trick

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Also Happy Halloween!, F/M, Have this very bad attempt at a more submissive Randy!, Oh my gosh I had so much to do so this is rushed but I made it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: After a night of collecting sweet treats, Liz decides to visit Randy after hearing he was stuck working.





	A Tempting Trick

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize ahead of time for the quality, and I hope you have a nice day!

    Nope.

    Nope, nope, and nope.

    “Oh come on Liz~ You look amazing in it! Besides, I’m sure he’d love it…” Despite the fact that her best friend’s face was concealed by the thin curtain between them, Liz was absolutely sure there was a suggestive grin sprawled all across her face.

    They were just supposed to go out to town, and find some simple costumes. Next thing you know, they were trying on practically everything they could get their hands one, from the outrageously overpriced to the most basic of basics. It was fun, it really was, that is, until she was thrown in here with… With… There was so little fabric, it was near impossible to tell what it actually wa- oh. It was supposed to be a mummy. What type of mummy even wore a dress this short?! There weren’t even many bandages! To top it off, it was 500 coins.

    500 coins.

    For a “dress” with two bandages. From outside the room, she could hear a huff. 

    “Okay, how about we compromise? We buy you two costumes. This one, and another one you like. You wear the second one for trick or treating, and you wear this one for when you go meet up with Randy. I’ll even split the cost of the costume.” 

    “... Fine… But you also owe me some of your sweets!”

    “Alright, to the register!”

    As Amelia pulled her along, Liz couldn’t erase the red from her face. Oh gosh, what if the cashier judged her for buying this, what if someone she knew saw her in this, what if a teacher saw her in this?! As they left the store, the feeling of dread remained, only leaving when a cloud cone stand came into view.

\-------------------------------------------

“Oh wow! We got so much candy~ This will last for at least a month!” The two girls giggled as they sorted out their treats (not without shoving quite a few in their mouths first!) 

“I know, right? I can’t help but be a bit disappointed though… I was hoping to at least run into Randy. From what I heard though, Prefect Klaus cut off his candy spree to finish up some work.” Suddenly, Amelia’s eyes lit up, causing a chill to run down Liz’s spine for some strange reason. 

“You know… We did make a deal yesterday while buying costumes…” 

“... Oh no. Look… I changed my mind, I’ll just… Pay you back Amelia I sw- AMELIA GET OFF ME!”

“NO! YOU ARE GOING TO SEE RANDY IN THAT COSTUME AND YOU’RE GOING TO LIKE IT YOUNG LADY! I ALREADY GAVE YOU MY CANDY AFTER ALL!”

    “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

    -------------------------------

    Amelia was a lot stronger than Liz had given her credit for. In almost no time at all, she was in the “dress.” Amelia even went as far to personally guide Liz to Randy’s office. There was no esca- wait, maybe he wasn’t in his office! Maybe he went back to continue trick or treati-

    “Ugggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh… When will the torture end?!” … Never mind. It was wrong to have hope in the first place.  
    

    “Sooooo… Are you going to knock on the door anytime soon? Extended curfew or not, time’s a ticking Liz!” There was no way she could do this. If something small like holding hands with him could make her a blushing mess, what would wearing this in front of him do?! 

    *Knock knock*

    Face jolting up in fear, the only thing Liz could see was Amelia dashing off.

    “Thank me laterrrrr!” 

    “AMELIA I TRUSTED YOU!!!” It was too late, the girl was gone, and if she heard, she clearly didn’t care. Hey, it wasn’t too late! If she started running now, she could hide out in the restroom nearby! Of course she’d feel bad for making Randy believe he was tricked, but it was better than eternal embaressme-

    *Click*

    … She should have actually ran. With a quick swing of the door, a man with messy pink locks was revealed. From those locks protruded two large horns, similar to that of a goat, along with a few cute barrettes keeping hair out of his face. As for clothing, it was relatively simple, a pair of slacks and a shirt. However, they still showed that special charm of his. What really made it all was the tail that actually swished behind him.

    Talk about going all out.

    “Liz? I thought you were out trick or treating with Amelia…” She could see the way those coral eyes wandered down her body, taking in the way the “dress” hugged her curves. Oh, this was so mortifying… 

    “I-I was! We finished though, and I felt like seeing you, since I didn’t get to run into you while trick or treating… S-should I just go now?”

    “Oh, no! Not at all, sorry if I seem a bit out of it, I’ve just been staring at papers for hours. I’m really happy to see you though! Come on in!” Liz actually wasn’t sure if she was disappointed by the lack of response to her costume, but that didn’t matter. She got to spend time with Randy after all!

    Walking into the office, she could tell it must’ve been a busy night. There was a large stack of papers of the desk, luckily, most of them completed. Not even sparing a glance at it, Randy flopped onto the couch that decorated the room, a large groan escaping his lips. Liz couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips as she sat next to him.

    “Ohhhh, this feels sooooooo much better than that stupid chair… So… How was trick or treating? Get a lot of candy?!” All the exhaustion left his face at the mention of candy, making her lips curve upwards.

    “Mhmm! Too much, in fact. I’m afraid I won’t be able to finish it all by myself! It was really fun though. Amelia and I wandered for a while, before we eventually ran into Leon and Yukiya. We ended up going around as a group for a while before calling it quits. How about you? I heard Klaus hunted you down to finish up some work…”

    “Ughhhh… You heard right… Right when I was getting to the best neighborhood too! It’s totally unfair! I’m supposed to see piles of candy on Halloween, not papers!” As sad as it was, what else could one expect with Prefect Klaus.

    “... But… I do have one question Liz.” 

    “Yes?” She had no idea when it happened, but his arm was over her shoulder, playing with one of the costume’s flimsy bandages.

    “Did you go out in this?” Oh gosh… She had forgotten that she was wearing this stupid thing. Liz could practically feel the heat radiating off her cheeks.

    “I-ah-n-no! Of course not! I went out as a cat! The only reason I’m wearing this is because Amelia made me…”

    “Oh, that’s good!”  
    “Really? Why?” Without warning, she found herself pulled into his lap, arms ensnaring her to prevent escape. They were so close, she could feel his hair tickling her cheek.

    “Because that means the sight of you like this…” He nibbled of her ear, making her gasp before continuing, his voice now an octave lower. “... Is something I get to keep all to myself~” 

    Ohhhhh no.

    Ohhhhhh no no no.

    Honestly, Liz wasn’t surprised about this outcome, and would be lying if she said she wasn’t interested, but he looked tired. Not only that, but he always made sure that she had a great time. It was about time that she returned the favor. Just then, an idea popped in her mind.

    “Hey Randy… I have a question for you.” 

    “Yes?”

    “... Trick, or treat?” He furrowed his brow, but decided to play along.

    “Well… Even though treats are a pretty safe bet… I’m a bit interested on what type of trick you have in store.” Liz quickly enveloped him in a hug, which he tried to return… Keyword tried. His hands were stuck. Giving them a few more tugs, he looked up at Liz in surprise. 

    “Oh… I should’ve asked if this was okay first… I-I’ll untie you!” He leaned forward, quickly pecking her lips.

    “No, it’s fine Liz, I just didn’t think my sweet girl would plan something so naughty~”

    “R-Randy!” His cute laugh filled the room, but it didn’t hinder the mood at all, if anything, it helped to calm Liz down somehow.

    “So, can I have my trick now?” Liz… Actually had no idea where to start. She didn’t think that this would happen, nor did she think it’d go this far. She decided it’d be best to start off with something simple, a simple kiss of the lips. 

It was sweeter than any sugar. Well, that might be due to the fact that he seemed to consume nothing but sugar, but it didn’t matter. It was a bit strange, not having his hands resting on her back like usual, but she didn’t plan on letting it deter her. They parted, but only long enough to take a breath, before delving back in. His tongue probed her lips, a silent request, one that was easily granted, allowing him to freely explore her mouth. Not wanting to just sit idle, she ran a hand through his hair. It bumped into the horns a few times, but eventually she got the hang of it. Randy’s face softened a tad as he leaned towards the hand.  
    “Ahh… That feels really nice Liz…”

“Heh, I’m glad you feel that way. Um, do you mind if I…” She fiddled with the top button of his shirt, and smiled when her message got answered with a quick nod.

It seemed to take forever, but Liz finally managed to unbutton his shirt. Her hand glided down his smooth, milky skin in admiration, before her lips followed suit, peppering his skin with feather-light kisses. A shaky sigh escaped his lips as he leaned his head back, unable to do anything but enjoy the sensations. It was a nice feeling actually, knowing that she could make him feel as good as he made her. It encouraged her to slowly make her way forward, leaving no piece of skin uncovered, eventually making her way to the “v” that disappeared into his slacks. She couldn’t help the hesitation that hit her. She had never done this after all, and quite frankly, had no clue on how to do it. Her face must’ve given it away, as he called after her.

“Liz… You don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” And he was right. They both knew that if one wasn’t comfortable with something, the other would immediately back off. Liz quickly rose up, kissing him lightly.

    “I know Randy, but I want to do this. Could you… At least guide me through it?” He returned the kiss, nuzzling her cheek in the process.

    “Of course, just let me know what you have trouble with.” With that, she knelt down, spreading his legs out so she could fit between them.

    After a deep breath, Liz made quick work of his belt, and quickly pulled down both his pants and boxers, making his member spring out. Even though it wasn’t the first time she had seen it, it seemed a bit more… Intimidating, than usual. She lightly grabbed it, recoiling when she heard Randy hiss.

    “O-oh, was that bad?!”

    “N-no, that feels nice, don’t worry. I’ll let you know if I don’t like something.”

    Liz carefully grabbed it again, carefully giving it a light squeeze. His reaction remained the same, so she slowly started to move her hand, slowly feeling it get harder. Looking behind him, Liz saw that his tail was swishing excitedly. Hoping it was a good sign, she decided to take it a step further. She leaned forward, and started to pepper his member with light kisses. Hearing a shaky sigh escaping him brought a smile to her face. Out of curiousity, Liz looked up, and she couldn’t believe her eyes.

He was blushing.

Granted, this wasn’t the first time she had seen him blushing. It had happened a few times while they were on dates, or when they were in bed, but never had he looked so bashful while blushing. When he noticed her gaze, he actually struggled to maintain eye contact.

\---------------------------

“Am I doing good?”

“I-I’m pretty sure you already know the answer to that Liz.”

It was quite the sight indeed, seeing pure, sweet Liz down between his legs. In terms of technique, she was a bit sloppy, but that was to be expected. After all, this was her first time giving a blow job. However, she more than made up for it with her enthusiasm. He wasn’t quite sure which was better, the fact that she was willing to try this, or the fact that she was willing to try this with him. Knowing that only he got to feel what those pretty lips felt like… It was amazing.

Suddenly, he was yanked out of his thoughts as her mouth enveloped him. He had to resist the urge to jerk his hips forward as she struggled to get used to the feeling.In a feeble attempt to relax himself, he tried to look at something else, work, wallpaper, anything, but he couldn’t resist those delicious sounds that called out to him as a siren would to a sailor. He stole a glance, and was pretty sure his blush intensified from not only the sight of him in her mouth, but of her own fingers almost hidden by the dress.

“L-Liz... That... “ It wasn’t like him to lose composure like this, hell, he was even yanking at the cheap bandage that bonded his hands together! He wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about it, but there was one thing he was sure of. He wouldn’t last much longer at this rate.

    “A-hh… Wait…” She froze, leaving him with a satisfying “pop” while gazing into his eyes, concern laced in her features. How was it possible to look to pure after that?

    “I… I don’t think I’ll be able to last for much longer…” The concern was gone, now replaced with relief as she stood up. She went over to his desk, where he had a box of condoms, and quickly crawled back over, sliding it on. 

    It was adorable. Just as she started to climb onto his lap, she realized that her costume was still on. Despite the fact that it hid very little, Randy really wanted it off. Luckily, Liz felt the same way, quickly shedding off the garment (with much trouble) and resuming her position. They needed no words, one looked into each other’s eyes was enough. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she slowly lowered onto him, a shaky moan escaping the both of them.

    It was clear, not just from his words, but from the way he twitched inside of her, that this would be a short session. After adjusting to his size, she slowly made her way up and down, throwing her head back at the feeling. Taking advantage, Randy leaned forward, enveloping one of her rosy buds into his mouth, gently sucking on it.

“R-Rand…” It wasn’t enough, he wanted to do much, much more. With difficulty, he managed to undo the knot with the help of his tail, and his hands flew to her body. They stayed nowhere, one second pinching at her chest, the next rubbing the little bundle of nerves that laid above her entrance. If she noticed he had broke free, she clearly didn’t care, as her focus was directed solely on him as well. She continued to ride him, quickly increasing the pace, while leaning in for a sloppy kiss that accidently caused their teeth to clash a few times. After one particularly pleasant thrust, Randy bit his lip in an attempt to muffle his groan.

“L-Liz!” He had no time to finish his warning as he felt the familiar sensation of release. He couldn’t help but feel bad though, after all, Liz hadn’t came yet after all. When she finally stopped, Randy lifted her off his lap, placing her on the couch, before crawling over, spreading her legs.

“R-Randy, it’s alright, I’ll be fin-AH~”

He wasted no time on her, inserting three of his fingers while licking her nub. He smiled when he felt her hands move along his head, trying to find a secure grip around the horns that currently adorned it, before just giving up and grabbing the actually horns themself. Just curling his fingers upwards a tad seemed to be the final straw, as he felt her body convulse around him. 

The way she screamed out his name was a sound he’d never grow tired of. Now finished, Randy truly realized how tired he was, he actually struggled to climb back onto the couch a bit. He quickly wrapped Liz in his arms, pulling her close as the two now laid exhausted.

“That… That was a very sweet trick.”

\---------------------------

    It was strange. Normally, Liz would’ve arrived at his office about 10 minutes ago for lunch, but she was nowhere to be seen. Randy knew that she wasn’t exactly obligated to join him every day, but he couldn’t help but worry. There was a chance that she messed up in Schulyer’s class and might’ve needed some help with an assignment. He quickly left the room, his curiosity getting the best of him.

It didn’t take long to find her. He walked into her class only to see Liz talking with Amelia. He ran over, lifting her into the air before pulling her close, a trick that always shocked her, no matter how many times he had done it.

“Liz~ I was looking everywhere for you! I was worried that Schulyer had you staying behind!”   
“Oh, is it already time for lunch?! Sorry about that Randy, I’ll talk to you later Amelia!” Before the two headed out of the room, Randy looked back.

“Also, thank you for making Liz wear that costume!”

“RANDY!”


End file.
